The Devil Inside
by RadientWings
Summary: Caroline fought against him, against Klaus, for so long. She fought against herself for so long. But when she reaches her breaking point, can she keep fighting? Klaroline. A twist on 4x16. Dark. One-shot.


**Just a little thought that popped into my head. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD.**

The Devil Inside

"_Beauty is mysterious as well as terrible. God and devil are fighting there, and the battlefield is the heart of man." - _Fyodor Dostoevsky

Caroline thought for a long time she could escape him, that she could run from him, avoid him. She told herself that her feelings were wrong, that she was _good_ and he was evil. There was no way she felt anything for someone like Klaus. No way.

But there was something that called her to him. Something about him that spoke to her. It was always there, no matter how hard she tried to hide away from it.

He treated her like an equal, like someone who was strong, though they both knew that he was much stronger than she was.

"_You like being strong, ageless, fearless."_

And he was right, of course. She was no longer weak, insecure little Caroline.

Little. That's the word. She had been _little_. _Small_. Nothing. But then Katherine snapped her neck and the next thing she knew she woke up and she was powerful.

She _liked_ it.

"_We're the same, Caroline."_

As the months passed, it became harder and harder to distinguish between who she was and who he wanted her to be. She had to fight constantly to keep her head straight, to keep her emotions and intentions in check. Her friends thought that she was only having trouble because Tyler's departure, because of Elena and _her_ problems.

"_Does Klaus have a thing for you or something?"_

If only they knew how far it had all gone.

The day she realized that her friends had _no idea_ was the also the day she realized something important, something that would bring around a course of unforeseeable events. Caroline had thought she was strong, she'd thought she was no longer weak, no longer _little_. But she realized she was wrong, because, to her friends, she was still small.

She wasn't strong to them, and _that_ stung more than anything else.

That day she had to fight so much harder to continue being whom she was.

It never became easier again.

Elena's words were the last straw.

"_You won't have to feel guilty about all the dirty thoughts you have about Klaus."_

The next thing Caroline knew she was standing outside of his place and knocking on his door. In an instant the door was open and there he stood, the source of all her problems, the source of all her temptation. It was like she was Eve and he was the serpent.

He was smirking at her, leaning against the doorframe, muscular arms crossed in front of his chest. Caroline trailed her eyes down his body slowly, examining him. Klaus' smirk only widened even more at her actions.

"What can I do for you, love?" He asked her gruffly when her eyes met his again. She kept her gaze on his, noting the dark look of want in his eyes. It sent a shiver up her spine and Caroline found herself standing at a precipice.

She could leave and go back to her illusions, to her safe little world of teenage drama and belittlement. Or she could walk to him, become _powerful_ like him.

Strong. Ageless. Fearless.

Caroline looked away from Klaus for a moment, wondering, her mind a place of unrestrained turmoil. What could she do?

Then a hand appeared in her line of vision, held to her, an invitation, an offering.

She glanced up to meet his eyes again, still seeing that dark look, but something else too. Something she dared not identify. His lips quirked, a question in them. A question she now had an answer for.

She reached forward and took his hand. He pulled her inside the door. He seemed to know more about what she wanted than she did. The hand that wasn't holding hers went to her waist as they walked, touching at the torn fabric of her dress where Elena had staked her earlier. His fingers played with the bloody cloth before drifting to the bare skin of her stomach. They barely touched her for a second but it was enough for him to leave a burning trail in his wake.

He brought her to what she assumed was the parlor. Inside sat a pretty looking blonde with a half-healed bite mark on her neck. Klaus let go of Caroline's hand to stand behind her, his hands now sitting possessively on her hips.

His mouth was at her ear.

"You interrupted me during my meal…" She could feel his lips on her earlobe and had to suppress the shudder that threatened to overtake her. "…would you like to join me for the rest?" At this, Caroline whipped her head around to look at Klaus in panic. He couldn't possibly be serious. This wasn't what she needed… right?

Before she could even formulate a reply, Klaus stepped away from her and towards the blonde woman. He pulled the girl to her feet, before stroking her cheek gently, whispering for her not to scream. He said nothing about taking the girl's fear away.

His hand travelled into the girl's long locks of blonde hair and his fingers suddenly tightened in them. He pulled the girl's head roughly to the side, exposing her creamy throat to the world. Klaus glanced back, smirking, his fangs extending and eyes filling with gold. He turned back around and bit deep into the girl.

Caroline knew she should feel disgusted, that she should try to stop it but all she could smell right now was the sweet, irresistible scent of fresh blood. She longed to have a taste.

She thought back to Elena. The brunette truly didn't care anymore. She turned it off.

At first, Caroline thought that was purely a bad thing but then she saw it. It all became so _easy_ for Elena. Nothing troubled her. Nothing.

She watched Klaus bite deeper and deeper, drink harder and harder.

Everything was so easy for all of them. She remembered what Stefan had been like when he flipped the switch. He had been a class A douche but he had been _free_.

Powerful.

Caroline watched as Klaus' hands traveled down the girl's body to her waist, pressing the human closer to him. She watched as he swallowed each sip, his throat moving sensually with the motion.

Easy.

Maybe she should… maybe… just for a little while… just to make it easy…

Caroline entered the black thing in the corner of her mind.

And then everything suddenly became clear.

She knew what she had to do.

Caroline was calm, completely so. She approached Klaus and the girl slowly, a dark smirk spreading across her features. She moved so she was standing behind the girl and in the next instant she bit down into the other side of her neck, her fangs buried deep into her shoulder.

The feeling of warm human blood rushing down her throat was euphoric. It was the feeling that had haunted her dreams ever since her one and only human kill. But she didn't feel any guilt about like she had before. In fact, she felt nothing, only the pleasure of the blood.

Caroline pressed herself closer to the girl's warm body and felt a hand on the back of her head, urging her on. She flicked her eyes, seeing Klaus looking down at her through her eyelashes. He wore a mask of approval, of pride.

There was blood left stray on his chin and around his lip, but it did not disgust her as it once would have. No, Caroline thought that Klaus looked magnificent like this. Soon enough, she drained the girl's body dry and pushed her carelessly to the side.

Now there was nothing between them, no barrier.

"I am glad you accepted my offer, sweetheart." Klaus said, his eyes holding hers for a moment. Caroline could barely focus on him, instead, she was staring at his blood-stained mouth. The sight of it made her hungry again. She wanted nothing more than to taste it.

She reached forward and pulled his head towards hers, covering his lips with her own. Before he even realized what she was doing she had licked all the blood away. She started to pull back again but he wouldn't let her. Klaus' hands went into her hair like the way they had with the girl. For a moment, Caroline thought he was going to pull her head to side as he had with the human. Caroline thought that maybe that would be fun. Klaus did quite the opposite, however; he pulled her closer to him until she was flush against his chest.

His lips descended on hers roughly, biting and pulling. His hands were everywhere. Caroline might once have fought against this.

She didn't. Instead, she returned his every ferocious advance with eveything she had.

The devil was inside her now, you see, and it was there to stay.

But that's okay. Because the devil was inside him too.

**I do love me some dark klaroline. For the sake of this one-shot, let's all just pretend that Klayley scene didn't happen, okay? **

**Anyways, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**

**RW**


End file.
